


You Beta Believe It

by Chaoswithtea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cue Author Eyebrow Wiggles, Ectobiology, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyones gonna be in this party!, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fuck yeah skull puppies, Gaster Blasters, Good W. D. Gaster, Heterochromia, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Multiverse, Mute Reader, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puns & Word Play, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reverse Harem, Sarcasm, Scars, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Sign Language, Slow Build, Soulmates, The Void, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Veteran Gaster, Veteran Grillby (Undertale), We're in for a ride, buckle up bitches, reader can and will fight you, reader is female, reader is pretty much OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswithtea/pseuds/Chaoswithtea
Summary: When you were born fate said 'fuck it' and decided to have some fun at your expense.It's hard enough trying to pass yourself off as a beta to live a somewhat normal life and keep your 'talents' secret at the same time.Now monsters are free, you have a hoard of skeletons that won't leave you alone AND soulmates are a thing!? Have fun with that, you're going to need all the luck you can get.





	1. Prologue

Fate has not been very kind to you. 

You live in a world of laws, regulations, and dynamics. A world of set order. You have Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

And, very rarely, mages. But we'll get to that later.

Alphas consist of around 40% of the population. They are the protectors and providers of society, nature leaders. Heightened senses, strong, more often than not dominant, and very protective over family and love ones. Alphas have a trait called alpha command where they can lower there voice and use it to comfort or warn others. Most when it's used will instinctively go along with it.

Betas are the bulk of humanity, about 50% of the population. The workers and mediators of the world, without them everything would fall apart. Betas are sort of their own breed, lesser senses but you're an open book to do whatever you want in life.

Omegas are only about 10%. Smaller in stature, but never considered weak. Call them weak and they will beat the shit out of you (dear god omegas are terrifying when angry). They are naturally talented caretakers of all sorts with instincts of a momma bear, and healers. If born a omega you're pretty much guaranteed to get a good career and get set for life. Doctors, therapists, chefs, teachers and parents - they are the foundation that is well loved and protected. They have the same if not more heightened senses to alphas. 

Blah blah blah. They spouted a lot of this bullshit throughout elementary school. They never mentioned the fact that not everyone is the same and like zodiac signs there are some people that fall between the cracks.

Dominant Betas (or dom betas for short) for example sit right between alphas and betas. While considered Betas, they are a lot more dominant as the name suggests and are a happy medium between the two dynamics. Primes are a thing of legend that were considered extinct. Also known as alphas alpha, they completely break the rules when they were still around. Alpha commands didn't work on them, they challenged anyone in sight. They were the commanders and kings of old.

Everyone is different and not everyone wants to play by the rules. Not all alphas are dominant or protective, not all omegas are good caregivers. While in the old days the dynamics were strict nowadays things are more equal and very much less sexist, thank god.

Now about mages. Mages are the magic users of humans, and are extremely rare nowadays. Long lifespan just Iike stories about monsters and they can be any dynamic. What used to be 1 in every 100 born in the old days now there is less then 50. World wide. Mages are not welcomed because lets face it, humans are assholes. They're often considered a threat to society and are under so many laws and rules it's a wonder how they can breath. The witch trials are no longer a thing but people are still violent towards them. Sadly mages have less rights compared to other humans - no public transportation for you, you can't get a license or own a car, and good luck getting a house without legal battles and shitty neighbors trying to run you out. And don't even try using magic for anything unless you're asking for a death wish.

There are a lot of old wives tales about both mages and the dynamics. Like mages eating babies, omegas being weak little nothings and so on. Ignore them. Do not listen to your racist grandma making excuses for more grandchildren. An alpha does not have to pair up with only a omega. Whoever came up with heats being a thing where you have to fuck or die really needs to be beaten with a stick.

Heats are only a thing if you're a magic user - mages. It your bodies way or getting rid of excess magic and screaming 'I want babies' at the same time. It doesn't matter if you are male or female, if you are a mage, you get heats. For females it hits during ovulation and lasts a week give or take under normal circumstances. May god have mercy on your sad magical soul. You're a uncomfortable sweaty, itchy mess who can stink up an entire room. You're more likely wanting to curl up and watch shitty romcoms with cramps rather than jump the nearest person. Life isn't a porno were a orgy starts because they think you smell nice.

Now where was I? Oh yes. When you were born fate said 'fuck it' and decided to have some fun at your expense. 

Both dynamics and mage magic doesn't show up until you hit puberty, so growing up life was pretty good. Your parents and grandparents loved you, you grew up in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature and mountains. You had twin older brothers, one beta wanting to be a pilot and the other a omega wanting to be a brain surgeon.

You were a short and skinny runt with better hearing and sense of smell compared to your alpha father. You didn't think anything of it, you were just a kid. Your parents thought you might have been a alpha or omega like your brothers - great! Then puberty hit at 13...

Like a semi truck full of bricks.

One sneeze and suddenly your jump from the shadow in the hallway you were standing in to a place darker then any dark you've ever seen before only to pop back up in another shadow...stuck behind the fridge. Having you mom, who was freaking the fuck out the entire time, move the fridge to get you free wasn't the most pleasant experience. You slept on and off for two solid days and then the heat came. Welcome to hell.

Your parents found out your not only a mage but a alpha's alpha female. A fucking prime. The last prime was the psychopath king who sealed all the monsters underground in all those stories grandma loved talking about. Long story short, they didn't exactly have any good examples about your dynamic. 

Mom was still mom, after her first freakout she helped you as much as possible and still loved you the same as before. She taught you how to hide your abilities from the public and got you both heat and scent blockers to pass as a beta. She also helped you find another mage who became your mentor in secret. All the blockers gave you a side effect of random bloody noses here and there but it helped to live a somewhat normal life. 

Dad was a different story. Like a flip of a switch your father's personality changed towards you. He started drinking, you started gaining memories of his fists you wish would go away. You earned more scars you could count during those years. You quickly learned adapt in order to survive. By the age of 16 you learned shadow jumping (teleporting from shadow to shadow) and shadow walking (invisibility in shadows and shady areas). Night time was the best for you; you truly became a night owl the more you learned about your magic. Everyone was asleep and you could practically go anywhere in the dark.

Eventually as time went on, both of your brothers left home for college and your mom was planning to leave your dad and move to Ebott where your grandparents lived. The night you were about to leave your father found out. 

In a drunken rage he stabbed your mom with a kitchen knife and slit your throat. Neither he nor you expected a half dozen obsidian black shards of glass materialize out of nowhere and stab him hard enough to shove him out the kitchen window.

You don't remember much after that night. 

Just waking up with your grandparents at the local hospital. Both parents dead, no one knew exactly how you survived instead of bleeding out (your guess was magic). Authorities claimed he must have tripped and granted custody of you to your grandparents. You moved in with them as soon as you were discharged.

Your vocal cords were so damaged you can no longer talk above a quiet and very raspy whisper in short amounts. Anything above a whispers hurts like hell and something makes you hack up blood if you dared to yell. Not the most pleasant of sights to see. 

You learned sign language for your main form of communication and always keep a notepad and pen on hand in case no one understood. You now wear high collar clothing, scarves, cowls and bandanas - really anything to cover the massive scar.

The only thing good that came out of it is that you learned that growling and hissing doesn't require vocal cords. Your downright terrifying when you want to be and you can out growl any alpha you come near.

Life after moving in with your grandparents allowed you some peace until you turned 20. You have a steady job, your now in your own appartment with a roommate. No one knows about your mage 'talents' and you even have a dog!

Then fate decided it got bored again.

Apparently Grandma's stories about monsters were all true because they're now free from mt. Ebott.

Fucking fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 2/ 12/ 2020 for minor details and fixing spelling errors. Mc's age bumped up from 19 to 20.


	2. Punny Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some punny bones visit work.

"I demand that to speak to your manager young lady! How dare you throw up such vulgar gang signs at me, I have you know that i am a member of-"

Oh God, she wouldn't shut up. You were behind the counter with a pen in one hand, coffee cup in another still waiting for her to give you her name. You know what, fuck it. You scribble down 'the devil's dildo' in the worst handwriting possible for the name. Close enough.

Your customer service smile long since been replaced with the most dead pan done look you could muster while she's still screams. You worked in a small but locally run coffee shop in Ebott, and today was national Karen day apparently. You swear this was the fourth one to come in today.

And it was only fucking noon. You didn't get off until three today. 

All you did was wave and signed "welcome what can I get you". There is both a sign next to you and badge on you saying that you're mute and uses sign language and notes. Hell the sign says exactly what you sign to every. Single. Customer. Normally people give their own hellos and start ordering. But nooooo, this bitch thought in her sad bottle blonde head your were throwing gang signs. How braindead was she!? She was likely the same kind of person freaking out about weed in her neighborhood over a maple leaf.

She even smacked your notepad out of your hands when you TRIED to tell her what you did.

Deep breaths. Don't start stress enough for another nose bleed. Happy place happyplacehappyplace... ugh fuck you bitch! You were one step away from ripping her arms off only to beat her to death with them. It took everything in you to not start growling at her. 

You could hear the manager laughing as he _finally_ emerged from the depths of his office, covering his laughing up with a cough. You glared at his and his stupid grin. No help whatsoever.

You tunes her out as you made her caramel crap and silently praying she would leave quickly. One of the employees, an sweethearted dom beta named Maverick, who has pretty much adopted you since working here, patted your shoulder before going back to his work. You could even hear him snickering under his breath. 

Your manager turned to you with a sympathetic puppy dog look on his face. Oh no don't you dare throw that pity look at me you know damn well she wasn't the first today. "Get yourself a boba Wren, on the house, you could use the break after that."

Huh he actually called you by your name, he was serious for once. Your manager was the worst when it came to names so it was nicknames for everyone. He at one point called you Yin because your name tag just had y/n on it before you could find the dry erase marker to fix it.

Still didn't like the pity but fuck yeah free boba tea and a break. You give him a nod as you go to make your tea, extra scoop of black boba pearls. This might be a coffee shop but they did excellent teas and boba as well.

Once finished making the tea and grabbing you favorite sketchbook and pen from your locker you gave your manager a thumbs up as you headed to a booth in the corner. Right next to the window with the tv above your head, all the other seats were taken. The tv had a news station on with the volume on the bare minimum but your sensitive hearing could hear it over the chatter of customers with ease. You took a sip of you drink (slowly so pearls wouldn't shoot down your throat like chewy bullets) and flipped through your book to find a fresh page. If someone needed you or came over your hearing and nose would pick it up without even trying. 

You listened to the news talk about monsters and citizenship. Monsters have been on the surface for a few months now and they were doing pretty well. A few hate groups here and there (as always) but largely they were accepted and the king and queen (and the ambassador, a cute kid that fell underground and got them all out) were trying to get them full citizenship. So far they were doing pretty good on that, within a few months and they would have it. 

Hell even their magic was largely accepted by people, that was wild! Magic food and supplements were being sold everywhere for them and even the coffee shop had concentrated magic in both powder and liquid form to add to drinks so they could have it. They were already allowed to use magic in both self defense and healing. 

A bitter taste grew in the back of your mouth at that. You were happy for them, you really were. But a slight bit a jealousy rose up. Mages didn't even have such freedoms. If a mage used magic as self defense it was a one way ticket to prison with you attackers getting off Scott free. If they died from your self defense, it was death row guaranteed. Mages were considered volatile and a danger to society. You've heard too many times on the news how they should be grateful to walk around so freely. 

Freely. You openly scoffed at that.

There was talk recently that the government wanted to restrict mages even more with regeneration and tattooed ID numbers to keep track of them. You hoped nothing went though with that. It...didn't settle well on your stomach to say the least. You took another sip to wash the bitter out of your mouth. As long as you kept things hidden you should be safe....

Your ears twitched as the front doorbell jingled. Thank you sweet merciful distraction! You did not want to spiral down into the pits of your mind thanks to crap on the news. You dug your watch out of your pocket to see the time. Maybe get you could distract yourself with work? You were given a 30 minute lunch break and you really didn't want to sink back into your head. You felt like you've been staring at the one blank page of your sketchbook for 30 minutes.

Please please pretty please...

...25 minutes to go.

Damnit.

You let out a huff of air in annoyance. You tapped you pen before starting to make some rough sketches of fox skulls to try and pass the time while sipping on tea. You added some vines onto it and mentally noted to finish it with watercolor at home. 

You only got a whiff of two alpha scents and the sound of someone outright _**SPRINTING** _ over to your booth as warning that your peaceful sketching had come to an end. The table jolted so hard your pen made a thick jagged line from one end of your picture to the other and even on the table.

"EXCUSE ME TINY HUMAN! IS THIS SEAT TAKEN?"

"bro, _kettle _ down a bite and remember your inside voice."

Was...was that a fucking pun? 

The loud one started yelling about tainting you with his awful puns and spreading the disease. 

You took that as a yes.

Sugar Honey Ice Tea the dude was **loud** and sounded like he just drank ten monster energy drinks. And he was almost right in your face! Is was a wonder your sensitive ears wasn't bleeding yet.

Also, tiny? Really?  
...  
Okay nevermind you couldn't argue with that. You were a whole 5 feet tall and never left the skinny runt stage from when you were a kid. 

You look up to see the two alpha next to your booth. Two monster alphas, skeletons to be exact. One practically vibrating in place, the other watching with hands in his hoodie pockets. 

The hyper one was short but still taller than you, with matching baby blue boots, gloves and bandana. Grey tshirt and black pants. He had shoulder pads on as well. He smelled like blueberry pancakes and he scent screamed...excitment? Extreme joy and happiness?? And a few other thing muddled in the scent too, it was a little confusing considering he was talking about a seat.

Soft features and thicker bones compares to humans. Aw his eyelight were stars for a second when you made eye contact...and they were the same color as his bandana!

The back of your brain was melting in cuteness wanting nothing more but to grab hold and cuddle him like no tomorrow, while logic was trying to beat it with a stick screaming 'down girl' considering they were complete strangers.

The other was much taller and lanky in looks. Sneakers, khaki cargo short, and a bright carrot colored orange hoodie. He smelled like a mix of orange blossom honey and cigarettes. Orange eyelight and you swear you feel like he's looking right through you. His scent was blank like he was in shock.

Oookkkaayy then...

A quick dart of your mismatched eyes and you find that all the other tables are taken and everyone is eyeing them wearily. Wow some people are rude.

Guess it wouldn't hurt to let them sit with you.

You give them a friendly smile as you give them a shrug. You put the pen and sketchbook aside and pat the table to show they could use it if they wanted to while searching your apron pocket for your notepad in case they didn't know sign language. They both sat down on the other side (logic part of your brain thankful the other part disappointed).

"thanks for letting us sit here." The tall orange said said with a wink.

All thought came to a screeching halt at the fact that he fucking winked. One: how?! You guessed magic. And two he actually winked at you. 

" the names Stretch, and this is my bro Blue."

"Wren." You signed, not knowing why but something told you they had no issue with your signing. "And it's no problem, I'm frappe to help."

WHY did you choose to just pun now!? Blue looked horrified as he shot a look to his brother. Stretch had a shit eating grin as his skull lite up with delight. And challenge.

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

Oh god what have you done...

By the time your break was done you had, rather quickly, lost a pun war. Your pretty sure you had tears streaming down your face from laughing. It wasn't a pretty laugh but it was the first good laugh you've had in a long time. As thought both could understand signing just fine and even sign back replies like it was nothing. You had asked how they came to learn it they said they had a friend who was mute. 

You couldn't help but smile at that. Most people didn't give a damn.

Poor Blue looked like he was going to die right then and there, you don't blame him even if you were adding to the pun fire constantly. The puns were bad and when Stretch switched to the worst pick up lines you had ever heard in your life Blue all but dragged him out of the coffee shop. He was surprisingly strong for being so much shorter than his brother! Maybe it was because he was all bones.

But before they left Blue made sure to exchange numbers with all three of you guys. You very briefly mentioned running in the park with your dog when talking and taking a break from the puns, and Blue invited you to run with him and a few cousins of his. It sounded fun so you agreed. 

Considering you just met them today you were oddly calm and safe feeling around them. Most of the time you were always on edge and it took forever to relax near someone. But these guys were cool and your instincts weren't screaming to be on guard.

It was a nice change.

You said your goodbyes and went back to work while they left to go home. You couldn't help having a small smile on your face throughout the day.

Sore throat be damned, it was well worth it with all the fun you had. You could even say you had a _skeleton_ of fun.

...

Yeah there was a reason you lost the pun war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underswap pair introduced! Next chapter are the classics.
> 
> Would have done the classics first but does Papyrus even drink coffee or tea? I don't know, I just know he doesn't like sweets.
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping. Enjoy!


	3. Out of The Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's point of view with meeting you.

When Blue was walking down the sidewalk he wasn't expecting much. He just wanted Stretch to get some fresh air and enjoy the sun rather than being stuck in the basement with Classic for days on in (again...). Maybe see what this Ebott had to offer compared to his. 

He wasn't prepared to stop in his tracks suddenly when his soul suddenly lurched when they walked near a tiny coffeeshop. 

He wasn't prepared to see his brother do the same.

He wasn't prepared to hear the sweetest soul song in existence as he rubbed his sternum. The soft yet imperfect melody sounded like the sweetest voilins on earth. Soft, light and gentle, but oddly damaged. As if some of it's strings broke but it refused to give up playing.

Nor was he prepared the see the angel in the window that was making such a sweet soul song. His soul practically did backflips at the sight of her. Stars, he never thought his soulmate was going to be human, if he had one at all. He'd never mention this to his brother but he had given up on that idea long ago while still underground. But here she was, and to Blue she was perfection. 

A tiny yet adorable human tapping a pen onto her sketchbook looking deep in thought. Short enough that he could easily put his head onto hers without trying (5 feet tall. Max.), skinny and not a curve in sight, but extremely fit looking. She didn't notice anyone around her but he could tell she was alert. Fluffy looking short pixie cut platinum blonde hair with sides and under cut, skin with so many freckles going over her nose and cheeks she looked like she had her own personal galaxy. She was wearing black pants with a matching black button up long sleeve blouse, black employee hat and apron all the workers had on. Unlike everyone else she was wearing a dark blue kerchief with tiny cyan stars tired around her neck.

Blue had to stamp down every alpha instinct to hold her and protect her from the world. She was just so tiny!

He might have been energetic and a tad immature acting but Blue was smarter then most of the other counterparts give him credit for. He knew you couldn't do that with someone you just met. That kind of behavior was a one way ticket to a restraining order.

Or a beating...

No! You treat a lady properly. You treated them with respect, take them on dates and get to know them over time. Not grab them and start heavy breathing like a creep.

He didn't have to convince his brother to go into the shop. Both looked at each other in silent agreement and went in without a second thought.

While his brother was busy asking about the place (and discreetly asking about her) he got a good look of the place and scent. Small but cozy, the place was pack full of betas and a couple omegas in a corner with a stack collage textbooks. No seats available, a lot of the humans sitting down were eyeing them wearily.

_YES THE STARS WERE ON HIS SIDE HE COULD ASK TO SIT WITH HER!_

Blue had to focus on trying to identify his soulmates scent from the crowd. When he did finally catch her scent it was...odd. Was she sick maybe? Worry grew in his bones as he waited for Stretch. He knew his brother noticed it too. 

Her scent was foggy, for the lack of better words... like it was hiding from everyone under such a thick fog no one could find the details. He knew they were there, somewhere, but they were not coming put to play for anyone or anything. Hell even her scent with emotions were foggy and hard to grasp. A beta maybe? Even all the Betas in the shop had some sort of scent, even if it was light.

She was a confusing individual he couldn't quite put his phalange on. She was short like a omega, smelled like a [weird] beta and sat with confidence like she owned the place like a alpha! Oh well, he didn't mind. Health and happiness took priority over dynamic.

By the time his brother came back Blue was vibrating in place and all but sprinted to her booth. She didn't notice them coming up and jolted her hand when he accidentally bumped the table. Whatever she was sketching now had a giant jagged line going across the page and even a little on the table.

Oops...

He flashes her his brightest smile in Hope's of her not being mad at him ruining her drawing.

"EXCUSE ME TINY HUMAN! IS THIS SEAT TAKEN?"

Stretch chuckled under his breath and patted one of his shoulder pads. 

"bro, _kettle_ down a bite and remember your inside voice."

UUUUGH! Why was he surprised at this point. Of course his brother just has to start his stars awful puns. Fantastic start.

Blue couldn't help but to tell his brother not to spread the disease. As if he ever listens though. 

She moved stuff aside and looked up, patting at the table with a friendly smile. He couldn't help but have his eyes form into stars when seeing hers. Her left eye was such a dark charcoal grey it was almost black, while the right eye was such a light silver color it was almost white. The only other person he had ever seen with two different colored eyes was his older brother Dings, and he had never seen silver eyes before in any monster or human. 

She never spoke a word verbally but she did use sign language with them. Guess shes the one the sign said about at the front counter. They both were fine with that, everyone knew signing thanks to Frisk. 

They learned her name and... oh stars no she punning! Please no make it stop, sweet delta above he knew his luck was too good to be true. Stretch didn't waste any time and started a pun war with her. 

The disease is spreading. 20 minutes later and Blue was just ready to dust himself. 

He did admit she was adorable when she laughed, well if you could call it that. More like letting out puffs of air with raspy weezes. Still cute though.

The final straw was when Stretch started pick up lines. The worst of the worst, he was pretty sure some were from Red. Wren had to get back to work (after Blue expertly got her number and invited her for his morning jog) and he all but dragged Stretch out while waving goodbye.

His sternum tugged when he had to leave. His soul wasn't happy being away from her.

Both seemed to have a smile on their skulls are they idly chatted on the way back to the lodge. A chilly autumn breeze blew in the air as they walked.

By the time they reached home Blue was ready to run inside to tell Dings their good news. But before his phalanges could touch the door Stretch grabbed his arm to stop him. His eyelights looked over to his brother in question.

Stretch's smile was gone, and he looked pale. Well paler then a skeleton could get. 

"bro if she's our soulmate...wouldn't she be with everyone else?"

The realization hit like a ton of bricks to his skull. Before Blue could make a reply the door opened and a deep baritone voice spoke.

"who's soulmate?"

...Stars damnit of course nothing could be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this reader has a appearance. However it'll rarely be mentioned so your free to mentally change it to what you like. The eyes are like that for a reason, which will be mentioned in the next chapter.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! c:


	4. A Classical Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter: 
> 
> Fucked With An Anchor by Alestorm
> 
> Wolves by Sam Tinnesz

The appartment was quiet in the dark, filled with only the sounds of a tiny box fan and occasional snoring from a dog. Everyone was asleep, enjoying the comforts of warm blankets and pleasant dreams. It was calm. Peaceful.

Well...it _was_ peaceful until you alarm went off at full volume next to your head.

**Fuck! You! You're a fucking wanker! **

**We're gonna punch you right in the balls!**

You woke up with a yelp as you jolt from your alarm blaring. You almost fell onto the floor if it wasn't for the dog that was asleep on top of you.

Way too early for this bullshit. 

You were asleep in your bedroom with your dog somehow asleep stretched out on your back. How she managed to do that without your notice you had no idea.

**Fuck! You! With a fucking anchor. **

**You're all cunts so fuck you al-**

Damn yourself for thinking Alestorm would be a good alarm. Now you'll the damn song stuck in your head for the rest of the day. Without even lifting your head from the mattress, you slap your hand around to find your phone to make it SHUT THE FUCK UP!

You hand finally grabs the accursed device and shuts the alarm off. Oh thank god, silence. You squint your eyes at the bright screen to see what time it was.

5:00 in the morning. 

Oh joy.

You would love nothing more than to sleep in, it was your day off after all. But everyday you force yourself up at this ungodly hour in the morning so you could have your runs with the dog and do your training. Plus you got a running buddy today - Blue! When he gave you the invite to run with him you were honestly kinda shocked. But you always did it by yourself so having someone with you for company was a nice change.

With a yawn you try to turn over to wake up your dog, Mercury. Your movement from earlier was enough to wake her up and you give her ear scratches as a good morning before she hopped down. You couldn't help have a smile spread on your face when you saw her tail wagging.

Mercury was a two year old greyhound blue heeler mix you had gotten from a local shelter last year. You wanted a high energy dog to keep up with you. Other people overlooked her because her previous owners didn't give her jack shit for training and she had enough energy to power the entire city of Ebott. She could barely walk on a leash without almost dislocating shoulders and she wouldn't listen to anyone. When you came by the visit she had less than a week left before being euthanized. 

It was love at first sight for you. Plus how could you pass up a face like that? 

Black and tan points with white roaning and enough spots to make you think she had dalmatian in the mix, adorable floppy ears and the body and tail of a sighthound; she was the cutest dog on earth in your mind. 

You're pretty sure she fucking knew it too considering the amount of times she used those puppy dog eyes on you.

After adopting her you learned that you adored training her. It gave you a focus and she would learn anything in return for her favorite rope toy. You got her used to the leash, and even off leash as a just in case or for hiking. With a little training she picked up sign language and whistle commands like a champ. 

Whistling was glorified air blowing. Of course you used that to your advantage since you couldn't exactly say what you want her to do.

Mercury was fantastic with running and hiking and did great with any cat she came in contact with. She was a couch potato when you're away as long as she got her exercise. Though you also learned she hated raccoons with a passion - maybe she had a bit of hunting dog in her bloodline? She's broken three sets of window blinds seeing raccoons out the window.

You shook yourself out of thought as you arched your back as your stretched in bed, groaning with a few satisfying pops of your back and shoulders. You could hear your roommate snoring away in her room. Good. She has a bad habit of screaming at you if she heard the alarm going off. 

You got up, quickly grabbed a scarf, jacket and all the crap needed to go let Mercury go do her business outside. If the neighbors complained about you still being in your pajamas well screw them - you'll get real clothing on one shes done and happy. You only lived on the second floor of the appartment building, so a few stairs later and both you and the dog are outside freezing your asses off in the cold autumn morning. Holy shit, you wouldn't be surprised if winter came early with how cold it was. 

However you would be lying if you said it didn't wake you up. You didn't even need coffee this morning!

By the time she was finished you both raced inside to get ready for your run. You grabbed your phone along with your outfit for the day and heading to the bathroom to get changed. A few texts and you got your meetup location in the local park and estimated time to get there since you were walking. One less thing to worry about.

You put the phone aside to get ready for the day. Wash your face along with the usual daily hygiene care, you paused to look at the mirror with a frown. Silver and steel eyes stared right back through your reflection. 

You didn't have eyes like that when you were born, or even growing up. Your eyes seemed to drain all color and turned a silver white when you hit puberty and developed your magic. The dark eye turned after the final confrontation with your father. Just one more thing that made it hard for you to blend in with the crowd. 

You took a good look at your body while getting dressed. A multitude of both freckles and scars littered your body. Although you were female in every form, your Prime genetics gave you a thin but extremely toned body, no curve in sight, boobs included in that department. It was hard to keep weight on with your fast metabolism, which was a pain if you ever got sick. Your training and running gave you some damn good looking muscles though. No one was allowed to soft.

Being a prime wasn't full of sunshine and rainbows, which was why you ran and trained so much. Your instincts and scenses were always on max settings with no off switch. Without a focus and without something to burn off the excess energy you constantly had you felt like you would go insane. Running helped a lot, but your training was a godsend you could thank your grandparents for. 

After your parents died, your grandparents insisted you take self defense classes. You didn't want any firearms training, you didn't want to kill anyone if you could help it. After some research you discovered marshal arts and the bo staff. It was perfect for you - it gave you focus, strength, self defense, meditation and more. You were hooked from the start and had been doing it every day ever since. You even went to a handful of competitions, which was perfect with your competitive streak. 

You hummed in the back of your throat while slipping your shirt on. On most days you wore mens or unisex clothing to cover up the scars and try to look more like a beta. While womens clothing was pretty, it was made for curves and had the bad habit of being thinner than tissue paper. Today's outfit was black baggy runners pants, <strike>training bra</strike> sports bra, a simple dark royal purple shirt and your hoodie because of the cold. You grabbed a black kerchief with a lavender paint splatter designs to tie around your neck to cover up the scar that ran across your throat. 

By the time you stepped out of the bathroom, Mercury was already at the door with the leash in mouth wiggling around like a maniac. You slipped on your shoes and were just about the get you medication from it it's lock box in the cabinet when the phone buzzed again.

**The magnificent Blueberry:**  
MY COUSIN EDGE HAD TO BE CALLED INTO WORK TODAY SO I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND IF MY COUSIN PAPYRUS AND HIS FRIEND UNDYNE RUNS WITH US TODAY! 

*buzz*

[1 image attachment]

Okay you didn't know who 'Edge' was but you were fine a cousin and friend tagging along. The picture he sent was a selfie of himself with a much taller skeleton in the background who was currently in a headlock with a blue fish monster with flame red hair tied in a ponytail and muscles like a goddess. You couldn't help but snicker at the scene. If the picture was any indication on how the day was going to be, it was going to be fun.

You gave them your okay and like with the picture before turning your attention back to the meds.

You unlocked the box to take out your medications. One birth control, three different scent suppressors because one never worked thanks to being a Prime, and heat blocker shipped from a mage who makes it across country (that shit is expensive and probably illegal!), and a multivitamin. You had to keep everything locked up to prevent your roommate from rooting through it. You take them all and left the heat blocker for last.

You shook the bottle of heat blockers trying to listen to how many pills were left. You didn't like how empty it felt and sounded. You're praying you had enough to last the month because a week off of it and say hello to the heat from hell. 

The heat blockers were like the mage version of birth control - it held your heat off so you only had to have it twice a year instead of once a month. The downside was that when it did rear up it's ugly head, it lasted two solid weeks instead of a single week (because you're pretty sure mother nature hates you at this point).

As long as you kept up with your one pill a day you were okay. The last heat you had was four months ago, a month before monsters were even thought to be real.

You popped open the lid and shock out the pills. You stood still for a moment with a eye twitching. Fucking fantastic, your luck has never been better. Your calm out the outside but on the inside you're busy internally screaming and cursing like a sailor. 

With the entire bottle's contents in hand, you just enough to last the week.

_fuuuuuuuuck!_

With a panicked squeak noticed the time on the phone when trying to find your supplier on your phone. You quickly took the pill for today and proceeded to scramble around the appartment, not caring what you roommate heard. Put everything back up. Grab your keys, collapsible bo staff, backpack, and get the leash on Mercury and bolt out the door so you wouldn't be late meeting Blue at the park.

-*-*-*-

It was a good thing you left the appartment when you did. You were 15 minutes early (you may have fast walked on the way over while trying to clear your head), but only had just enough time to pull your playlist on your phone and sit on a picnic table before a bright flame red convertible drove up and parked in a parking space nearby. Blue, Papyrus and Undyne where so loud it was a wonder how they didn't wake up everyone within a two mile radius.

You waved in greetings as you and the Mercury walked over. Blue was bouncing in place, the taller skeleton you assumed was he cousin Papyrus gave you a bright smile that practically oozed enthusiasm and positivity, while Undyne was looking at you up and down sizing you up before giving you a shark tooth grin that screamed challenge.

Papyrus was wearing a sweatband, gloves and a crop top that had 'COOL DUDE' written on the front of it. He outfit in a whole would have been a fashion disaster for any else but it worked on him. He gave you a bone crushing hug as soon as you came in arms reach, much to your surprise. You're pretty sure you heard something pop in your spin as he completely lifted you off the ground (you dropped the dog's leash but Blue grabbed it. Thankfully) and spun you around. You were engulfed in his omega scent that smelled like rain and fresh basil. 

"TINY HUMAN, I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU JOINED US ON OUR RUN! BLUE HAS TOLD US SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" 

Ouch. Volume level. You raise a eyebrow while he's still hugging you and turn to Blue. Blue suddenly seems to be unable to look you in the eye and has a dusting of blue on his cheekbones. The fuck did Papyrus mean he was talking about you...?

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS," he continued as you hung limp in his arms. For a bag of bones he was pretty comfy. Also assumptions correct, yay! "AND THIS IS MY FRIEND, UNDYNE!"

He finally puts you down to let you breath. Blue was busy petting Mercury while you had your attention on Undyne. You offered a hand for a handshake as she walked up to you. She was wearing a black tank top, pants and matching black boots. Her alpha scent smelled like a ocean breeze and was pumping out warning not to mess with her or her friends. She wasn't no pushover, you could respect that.

She grabbed you hand with a iron grin and gave a squeeze in final warning. You looked her right in the bright yellow eye (one had a eyepatch over it) and squeezed right back.

You didn't notice both skeletons start to sweat as the looked back and forth between you two. What felt like an eternity with the staring contest, her grin widened in a more friendly (but still frightening) manor as she let go of your hand. 

You're probably going to have bruises on that hand by tomorrow...

"I heard you are gonna run with us, nerd! You better keep up, no lagging behind on this run." 

"I wasn't planning too." You signed in reply. She seemed to like that response. 

After a few stretches and letting them pet the dog, you slapped your music on shuffle and it was time to run.

Won't see us comin'  
Out the door before you even blink  
Somethin' so cold-blooded  
With a deep killer instinct

Immediately it was clear that this run was less of a simple jog and more of a race. You weren't complaining one bit, it was a challenge and your prime ass was loving the fresh change.

Mercury was having a blast the entire time.

Don't look us right in the face  
It's like starin' at a burnin' sun  
Got teeth like razor blades  
And you know that we're out for blood  
We're out for blood!

Blue at first seemed to want to keep a slower pace for you and shout encouragements every now and again. He didn't keep the slow pace up for long though, he actually had to speed up when you kept trying to pass Undyne.

(Oh-ooh)  
Better run, better run  
(Oh-ooh)  
'Cause here it comes, here it comes  
(Oh-ooh)  
Better run, better run  
When the wolves come out to play!

You couldn't pass her no matter how hard you tried, she was too tall and long legged (and fast! holy shit). But you gave it your best and was always a few steps behind her. You were NOT going to lag behind, even if it killed you. She would every now and again look back and cackle. Sometimes call you a weenie, but it all was in good spirit. Papyrus every now and again would comment about being impressed with such a tiny human keeping up with them. Maybe it was the runners high but damn you were having a blast!

By the time you all were finished you were a panting sweaty mess. But a smiling one, so that was something. How many miles did you go? Ah well, it was still fun. 

You were giving Mercury a drink of water when Undyne came up behind you and smacked you on the back lightly. Her *light* whack was enough to push you a step forward. And probably give you another bruise...

"I'm surprised nerd, we need to do it again sometime. Maybe sparingly, if you got the guts for it." You perked up with the mention of sparing.

"Hell. Yes! I have training today but I'm all for sparing anytime." You signed with a almost feral grin at the prospect of sparing with her. She lit up at you mentioning training, it seemed you two had something in common. "What kind of training punk?"

Oooh hell yes, a person with actual interest in what you do! You quickly dug out the staff from your pack and told Mercury to back up and stay. You didn't want her getting accidentally hurt.

It didn't look like much, and the unimpressed look on her face was understandable. It was a black stick with a rubber grip all around it. But all it took was a flick of your wrists and you had a full sized bo staff ready to use. You gave it a few spins before handing it to Undyne to let her look at it. "It's a Bo staff." You signed as she gave it a closer inspection "I've been training with it for years. It looks simple but it's a great self defense weapon that doesn't kill."

That launched you and the whole group into a conversation about training and different weapons. You found out the two skeles used bone weapons and Undyne used a speak, which was fucking awesome! Undyne was the captain of the royal guard, and both Blue and Papyrus were royal guards as well. 

You were a little worried hearing that they were royal guards to the actual King and Queen of monsters, considering you were a mage. Humans were hellish enough to mages, you didn't want to find out how you might be treated if monsters found out. Probably a death sentence for you since mages were the ones that sealed them away. But for now, you pushed those thoughts aside and continued to chat and enjoy the morning.

You recommended the gym you were using in case they needed a place to train or spare. They gladly accepted, but Papyrus wasn't happy when he found put you were about to take a hour long hike to get there. He at first argued that it was dangerous, which you countered reminding him you always had you staff with you. Then he switched saying you had worked hard enough with your run and he insisted on driving you there.

That...was harder to fight. The damn cinnamon roll even went as far to give you the puppy dog eyes (how he did that you didn't know) and you eventually caved.

So you begrudgingly agreed to that and somehow ended up being invited for what he called 'friendship spaghetti' and a anime night at his house with Undyne. Undyne told you about the tradition she and her girlfriend had at the skelebros house. All of it sounded fun and you were looking forward to it. You even offered to bring some of your studio ghibli DVDs to watch on anime night.

You and Mercury hopped into the backseats of the convertible while everyone piled in and continued to chatter. The car was brand new and the fanciest thing you had ever sat in, you were kinda worried about ruining it with your sweaty grossness. 

Papyrus dropped off Undyne at her workplace and drove to his house where Blue and the other family members lived. He didn't tell you how many lived in the house but you had a feeling the place was massive. 

And when he got there, it was. It was also way, way bigger then you imagined.

It was a massive lodge, looking like it came straight out if a resort magazine if it wasn't for the Christmas light strung up at the edge of the roof.

"COME ON INSIDE HUMAN, I'LL REFILL YOUR WATER BOTTLE AND HEAL YOUR SORE MUSCLES BEFORE WE LEAVE." Papyrus said as he opened the door for you. You along with Mercury followed after him to the door while Blue bolted inside saying something about needing to find Stretch. 

You were shocked with how nice everyone was. It was something you weren't very used to (when it came to humans at least). Any he offered to use healing magic just because of some sore muscles? He was so cool!

The house was even bigger on the inside, you couldn't help but whistle impressed at the place. Large, but cozy looking. And clean, not a speck of dirt in sight, something you couldn't say about the appartment no matter how hard you tried thanks to a roommate who refused to help with chores. The kitchen was a chef's wet dream. Two stoves, all state of the art appliances, two fridges and the most beautiful marble countertops money could buy.

The place was fucking fancy. 

You were standing at the kitchen island while Papyrus chatted about the house. Without warning suddenly you felt a static sensation behind you that made the air on your arm stand up.

You knew exactly what that was from. You felt that every time you prepped your magic to shadow jump.

You turned around fast enough it was a wonder you didn't get a case of whiplash. Without any special effect other then a sizzle and pop a skeleton popped in existence, looking rather shocked. Probably at the fact that you just saw him use magic, you didn't read much into it.

He was doing that weird stare Stretch did yesterday where it felt like he was looking through you rather than at you. You could feel your sins crawling down your back for a moment before Papyrus cut into the (rather awkward) silence.

"Sans Are You Really Too Lazy To Not Be Able To Walk Down To The Kitchen Normally?" He asked while handle you your water bottle in a much more normal tone of voice. Your sensitive hearing being very, very thankful for it. He had one hand on his hip and another petting Mercury. The hand he was petting her with was surrounded with a green glow and the dog all but melted under the touch.

You couldn't believe your eyes. Papyrus was using healing magic on the dog! He had to be the sweetest monster alive. "Thank you Paps." You signed sincerely. 

"sorry bro, _tibula_ honest you could say I was tired to the bone." Sans said with a grin as Papyrus froze in place before yelling about his awful puns around guests. Now that he mentioned it, he did look like he hadn't slept in a solid month. Dark bags under his eyes and his clothing was wrinkled with various strains on it. The dude could seriously use a nap. He wore runner shorts, a white tshirt, a very comfy looking blue hoodie and fuzzy pink house slippers. While Papyrus was still screeching over the puns (and you having a hard time keeping a straight face), Sans turned his attention back to you and held out his hand. 

"sup, the names Sans. Sans the skeleton." He said with a grin. You took his hand to shake and felt a odd texture hidden in his palm...

Which preceded to let out the longest most dawn out fart noise you have ever heard in your damn life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like two chapters crammed into one as well as it being my biggest written chapter to date. I could have cut it in half with cliffhangers but I was determined to get the UT bros introduced. And some more info about the reader. 
> 
> I made the mistake writting this at 3 am and ended up needed to edit to for two days straight to make it readable. x.x
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to curl up into a ball of pain thanks to cramps. Enjoy reading!


	5. A SkeleTON Of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never a dull moment in this house.

You put up a valiant effort, you truly did. You were a mature, grown ass adult damnit! There was no way you were immature enough to be affected by the whoopee cushion hidden in the skeleton's hand. There was no-

*snort*

Goddamnit...

As soon as the first snort broke loose you were in a fit of immature snorts and giggles. Maybe it was because of the sheer randomness of it all but no matter the excuse your brain tried to come up with it was fucking funny. Sans' expression grew and his shoulders looked a little less tense. He seemed happy to get you to laugh. His brother on the other hand had face palmed when the whoopee cushion went off.

"heh, the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick. ALWAYS funny." He said with a grin as pocketed the whoopee cushion. His voice was deep and baritone in nature, and his alpha scent that smelled like fresh ground coffee beans (with a hint of...ketchup?). A strange combination but oddly enough, not unpleasant.

"I haven't seen one of those since I was a kid." You, rather shakily thanks to being a giggling mess, signed while trying to compose yourself. 

Just as you finished the sentence, you and everyone else in the kitchen jumped from a sudden loud crash that echoed across the house. All laughing gone in a heartbeat and replaced with alertness. You weren't sure what it was but it sounding like a vase or a lamp shattering. The yapping of a dog followed along with yelling from a deep voice with a Brooklyn accent.

"Oh Stars Not Again. If You'll Excuse Me Human!" For a split second Papyrus looked uncharacteristically tired before returning back to his energetic self. Guess this wasn't the first time something like this happened. He quickly ran out of the kitchen, leaving you alone with Sans and Mercury. Soon his booming voice joined into the commotion. 

Part of you wanted to poke your head out to see what was going on but you thought better of it. Whatever was going on was, as you boss enjoyed telling you, 'way beyond your pay grade'. Not wanting to be rude, you turned your attention back to Sans (who looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up). You introduced yourself (finally), and noticed Sans look a little more awake compared to earlier when you mentioned your name.

"Oh, you must be the human Blue told us about." Sans' eyelight shrunk a little when he said that, his ever present smile slightly strained. Okay what was that about? "He mentioned something about running with a new friend today."

You squinted at his body language but for now mentally shrugged it off. Maybe you were a tad bit paranoid. You were glad Blue's talk was nothing harmful - though you still don't know why Blue was acting so weird when Papyrus mentioned him talking about you.

"Yeah, Blue invited me yesterday; it was a lot of fun! Your brother is so cool, he offered to give me a lift so I wouldn't have to walk. He even used healing magic on Mercury so she wouldn't get sore." You beamed as you looked down to pet Mercury. She was laying on the floor next to your legs, one step away from falling asleep.

You didn't notice Sans quickly wipe off a bead of glowing blue sweat that had developed on his skull.

Good save Sans, she bought it. No way in fucking hell he was going to tell you the entire household erupted in chaos yesterday thanks to Blue. Red had caught Stretch and Blue mentioning something about having a soulmate and he was ready to integrate them both. Blue tried to evade the question and even lie about - something everyone knew he was awful at. Red threatened Blue, Stretch threatened Red, magic flared up to the point others got curious and joined in to see what the hell was going on.

Gaster eventually had to call a house meeting to settle the whole ordeal without anyone getting dusted. (Though the meeting room now needs to be remodeled thanks to a few stray bone attacks.) Because of you being Stretch's soulmate, you were the soulmate to all the other Papyrus'. That makes thing very complicated.

Then Blue had to open his mouth and mentioned being your soulmate as well...Something Sans didn't believe at the time until he was standing next to you hearing your soul song.

Wings was cackling while watching the madness at that revelation. Gaster looked like he wanted a drink with all the shouting that exploded with everyone trying to talk at the same time, and poor Dings was a nervous wreck. It took over an hour to settle everything and lay down some ground rules.

Wings, being as helpful as ever, started a money bet on how long it took for you to find out about being everyones soulmate. That bastard was ready to sit back and watch all hell break loose like a bad soap opera. Sans may or may not have place a 20g bet the hell of it.

Sans snapped out of thought as both you and him visibly wince and turn to the doorway when something else broke in the house. He groaned as he rubbed his temples in exasperation (you were internally cringing at the sound of that). He didn't need three guesses on who was causing all the commotion. He looked over to you and noticed how alert you were to the sounds coming from the other side of the house. Funny, he didn't think Betas had such good hearing. The stuff breaking was loud, sure, but you seemed to be able to hear every detail.

Not noticing Sans' observations, you were listening to Papyrus yelling, mr. Brooklyn accent cursing like a sailor and more sounds of footsteps and yelling from other people throughout the house. You could hear Blue in the mix of it all, he must have come back after finding his brother. 

Also just how many people lived here again...? You swear there is more voices and scents adding by the second. The air was clogged with agitated alpha scents and a couple omegas.

The source of the yapping and scurrying came into the kitchen and went straight to you without a second thought. 

Awww precious baby! 

Tail wagging a million miles per hour, cute little upright ears, solid white fur that had to be the fluffiest in existence and deep brown colored eyes that were giving you the puppy dog look that demanded attention. What breed was he, a Spitz? American Eskimo dog? Whatever he was he was so damn cute! The dog held a air of intelligence about him and you could have sworn he had a smug look on his face as if he knew exactly what he was doing. 

Thank god no one was a mind reader because you internally squealed as loud as your mind allowed. With a sad little whine, he immediately started begging you to pet him, which you happily did. He practically jumped into your arms when you started petting him. You were fucking melting that this point and didn't even try to resisting. He was so fucking soft, you wanted to bury your face into the fluff while you held him. Not a hint if that doggy smell like almost all dogs had, you wondered what kind of products they used on him for his bath. 

Mercury was still chilling out next to your feet and didn't make a fuss with you holding another dog. All she did was twitch an ear and wag her tail lazily. You smelled future doggy friendship. (Fuck yes you were planning puppy play dates in the back of your mind!)

"RED PUT AWAY THE BONE ATTACK HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!!"

Ouch that was loud. Your ears at this point were ringing like hell. You head a soft 'oof' like someone got tackled to the ground. You saw Sans sweating bright glowing blue droplets out of the corner of your eye. You chalked it down to magic.

"get tha fuck off-"

"SWEAR JAR!"

"that rat chewed on my leg for tha last time!"

**"Cease your infernal racket!"**

Holy _shit_ it has been a very long time since you've heard anyone with the balls to use a alpha command for a warning. You think a parent calling you by your full name is terrifying? This was a step above that. Immediately all the shouting and cursing stops and gives you blessed silence. Whoever made the command sounded both terrifying and...British?

Both you and Sans look over to each other with a raised eyebrow (or in his case, browbone?). In silent agreement you set down the dog (much to his annoyance) and you both walked out of the kitchen. Both dogs followed not far behind.

Any bone attacks that were previously present were now gone. So yay, no risk of being accidentally stabbed today!

Papyrus and Stretch were standing next to each other to the left while Blue was quite literally tackled onto a skeleton that looked a lot like Sans. If Sans was edgy with red eyelights and had a golden tooth. He wore a black jacket with a fluffy fur trim on the hood, black running shorts and sneakers. He was currently growling on the floor and trying to get out of Blue's grasp (small and light looking he maybe, but he was strong). The air felt heavy with static from everyones magic flaring up, but no one was lashing out so you guessed that was a good sign. Stretch was silent but had one eye socket fucking smoking orange while he was watch the edgy skeleton on the floor. Thankfully he eased up and looked a little less murdery when he noticed you and Sans enter in. Blue hopped off and let the skeleton stand back up when he saw you.

On the right were three skeletons, all taller than Sans but not near Papyrus levels of height. They had to be at least six feet tall give or take a few inches.

One had his arms crossed over his chest while his purple eyelights stared down mc. edgy . His stance and body language screamed he was the top dog of the household, you guessed he was the one who used the alpha command. Black lab coat with a grey turtleneck underneath, black slacks and polished black shoes. He had one scar going up one eye on the right and over his skull and other going down his left eye in the opposite direction.

The other you noticed was leaning down on the banister of the second floor with a book in his hand. Unlike the others he was a omega like Papyrus. Dark slacks, a bright orange button up shirt with a blue colored vest over it. His outfit was complete with square frames glasses and a bowtie. He had similar facial scars with heterochromia eyelights. Left eye was orange, the right was blue.

The last of the trio you almost missed if not for the red eyelights boring holes into your head with how hard he was staring at you. He was hanging back in a shadow of the room with his hands held behind his back. Another alpha - dark red eyelights, a dark almost blood red red turtleneck sweater, black slacks and matching shoes. Similar facial scars with a little more cracking with the scar going up his skull and a extra crack going entirely over his left eye. His focus was not on the group at all, but on you instead.

You did NOT like him staring at you one bit and his scent wasn't helping you stay calm. He smelled like the air right before a thunder storm. Crisp, clean, yet held a danger with it. He was every now and again flashing both magic and scent in challenge to you, almost as if just to see what you would do. You were having to bite back your prime instincts and warning growls that kept trying to bubble up. It took every ounce of control with your magic to not flare it back at him to tell him to back off.

He smirked while still not taking an eyelight off of you. 

"Oh this is going to be fun."

The fuck did he mean by that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to this chapter out. I had to rewrite and edit this thing way, way too many times and even then I'm not that happy with it. I have found out I HATE writting small talk. Im not even good at small talk in real life! This chapter is nothing but that it seems. 
> 
> Also after reading so many fics with Dings wearing a bowtie and glasses I can't imagine him without it. He's adorable in it!
> 
> So, yeah, I hope this chapter is alright. I can finally write my planned fun stuff now. Enjoy reading. c:
> 
> Edit 2/12/2020: I can't take it anymore, no more italic speech for mc. Edited for minor details and spelling error fixes.


	6. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not very good at making friends, aren't you Wings?

Wings was enjoying himself greatly.

Not for the chaos his brother was causing with that annoying dog, that was nothing new and it bored him rather quickly. 

No, it was watching you - his little soulmate. 

Yes he heard the soft song your soul gave out, he wasn't distracted like everyone else so he heard it loud and clear. You were already soulmates to both his brothers and everyone else in the household, he wasn't very surprised to see you were the soulmate to him and the other Gasters as well. Why not just a few more to your ever growing list?

You were an interesting little human to say the very least. Small in stature and unassuming; wearing simple baggy clothing that would make you blend into a crowd with ease. The only thing out of place at first glance was the kerchief tied tightly around your neck. Just a simple little beta, nothing more nothing less. 

Your lies might fool everyone around you, but it didn't fool him.

You were a actress playing the people around you. But your scent, your posterior, and body language said the complete opposite of you image. You wore your clothing like a knight wears chainmail armor, you walked your head held high with such confidence as if you knew nothing could touch you. You held a air of awareness around you no beta could hold even if they tried. He could tell the moment you walked into the room that your ears picked up the slightest of details and you were, very discreetly to the point he almost missed it, scenting everyone in the area.

Your scent was something else entirely. It was blank. Hidden in such a thick fog of nothingness it was to the point that emotions were barely poking through. He didn't know what you were using but he knew scent suppressors when he smelled it.

Hell in his universe, he invented some of those (and sold it at a insanely high price, but that was just minor details). The underground had the rule of kill or be killed - many would use suppressants to hide their dynamic from others to try and be less of a target. But why would you hide your dynamic? This wasn't his world, why would you ever have a need to hide your scent from anyone...?

Unless.... 

A theory quickly formed in his mind. Doubtful, but if it was true it explained why you were using suppressors. He just needed to test it to see if he was right or not.

Wings began to amplify his scent little by little, making it thick with challenge and a pinch of aggression. Little pulses here and there, nothing more. Not enough for the others of the household to notice or get concerned about, but enough to agitate you and get you to act if his theory was correct. 

If you were an alpha, you would acknowledge it but not act on it. Maybe send your own signals showing you weren't a threat. This wasn't your territory, any alpha with a brain cell wouldn't dare take the bait.

If you were a beta you wouldn't even know what he was doing. Beta's senses are so dull they can't pick up scents and emotions through them even if they wanted to.

If you were an omega you would acknowledge it like a alpha, but you would either submit or try to get away from him. Omegas were hard as hell to truly piss off and most had a tendency to avoid conflict as much as possible.

Now if you were a Prime, thing would be very different. Wings fought in the war and primes were there back then in his universe just like they were here and just like here they were extremely rare. The few that were in the war were commanders in the battlefield, and they were absolute hell hounds when it came to fighting. Fellby had vowed to gut any he ever saw again after crossing blades with one once.

Alert, defiant, challenging and more often than not high-strung (if he remembered correctly). If you sent a challenge to one they would send it right fucking back. Try to fight one and they would meet you head on. They won't turn their back on you and they would rather die than choose to submit to anyone. 

He stared at you, watching your every move to see how you would react. He knew his staring would make you uncomfortable but it helped get the reaction he wanted.

You chose to stare right back at him definently. (Interesting eye colors you had there, he didn't think humans could get those colors). You didn't submit or turn your back to him. You body tensed at his scent and you looked like you were holding yourself back. With a slight adjustment of your foot (unconsciously or consciously neither knew) you ever so slightly set into a more defensive position. No alpha, beta, or omega would dare to do that to boss monster.

Well, it appears his test was a little more effect than he had planned. So you were without a doubt a prime.

Who would have thought Primes were still around? He thought for sure they were extinct, but now he can see why you tried to cover your scent up. This universe seemed to have wiped Primes from history, minus the one that sent all the monsters underground. Not exactly a well loved dynamic with humans and most monsters.

He decided to add in his magic into the mix of his scent for the hell of it. Why not? Not like you could notice that anyways. You have to be a mage to find that out-

Your spine stiffened just a little more.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He said with a amused smirk. That finally got the attention of the other skeletons in the room. Papyrus was the first to notice the stare down between the two of you and not so subtly herded you to the door making excuses saying he was ready to take you the the gym like he promised. 

You got introduced to everyone before leaving. Dings, still leaning on the banister waved hello, while Gaster took you hand like a gentleman while introducing himself. The smooth fucker likely just noticed your soul song now that he wasn't preoccupied with Red. 

Red decided to be...well typical Red.

"Sup sweets, ya got a name or am I gonna have to call ya mine?"

If looks could kill Red would have exploded by everyones glare with that comment. Wings wasn't the least bit surprised but he still sent a glare to his brother. 

Wings introduced himself last but stayed in his spot with his hands behind his back. You looked one step away at growling at him and you still kept an eye on him. Cute. He chose to grant you a small amount of mercy and not offer a handshake, which you were fine with. He watched you leave with Papyrus with your canine close behind. 

As soon as the door clicked Gaster's pleasant smile dropped and he turned to him. He wasn't happy looking. "What in the delta name were you thinking Wings?" He hissed as everyone scattered to do their own thing. Sans and Dings were the only one that stayed.

"I don't have the slightest idea on what you're going on about Gaster." Wings said as he walked away, knowing damn well Gaster knew that was bullshit. But that didn't stop him from toying with his counterpart.

"Bullshit. Why in the hell were you antagonizing our soulmate?" Oh, so he did notice what Wings was doing. And yet he didn't do one thing to stop it. It was almost laughable with how fast Sans' skull paled when he heard Gaster.

"Oh stars no, not you guys too." He looked up at Dings who was still in his spot. The look on his face was enough to show that Gaster was correct. "You can't be serious. There's no way one person can have so many soulmates!"

Gaster looked tired. Wings knew this was the last thing he wanted to do but it was still needed to be done. 

"Unfortunately we're very serious. It appears we need to hold another house meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! Things are finally starting to move forward with my plans. *evil laugh* reader has her work cut out for her!
> 
> When I said buckle up bitches we're in for a ride in the tags I meant it.
> 
> I hope Wings wasn't too ooc, everything I've seen about him either has him super good or super evil, no inbetween. I decided to make him more of a morally grey character here. Maybe dark grey. He's a sassy bastard who is super fun to write.
> 
> Edit 2/12/2020: Fixed spelling errors and added some minor details.


	7. Dark Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear not this night, you will not go astray...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

_"I thought you loved me." He whispered. Softly at first, but with ever new word his voice grew louder like a roar. He was drunk, again. But this time it was different. He looked broken and unhinged. Eyes bloodshot with tears streaming down his dirty face. His teeth were bared while his whole body shook, from the booze coursing through his veins or his rage - you didn't know._

_"After all that I've done for you, everything I've sacrifice for your worthless ass, this is the thanks I get?!"_

_He had a serrated carving knife in his hand, one that Mom would use when she would cook a thanksgiving turkey. He blocked the only path for you and your mother for escape. You both were going to leave that night when he usually was out at the local bar. Move across country to a city called Ebott where your grandparents live and have a fresh start on life._

_Mom had been planning your escape for a long time. He would never touch the boys, no they could do nothing wrong in his eyes. They were safe and away at college. But both you and your mother had gained a multitude of scars from him, and she had had enough of his beating and manipulation._

_You both were just a minute away from being free. But he came home early for the first time today. Almost as if he was waiting for it..._

_Your mother held you behind her legs like a wolf protecting her pup with a growl to match. You might have been 16 but fuck you were a tiny little thing. She was a omega but she was the fiercest thing you ever seen. That's why you had scars instead of a headstone._

_He let out a deranged giggle while looking Mom dead in the eye. He looked so detached from reality it was terrifying. You shrunk under the gaze._

_"Hehe.. you think you can leave me? D-do you remember what are vows were, dear? **Til death do us part. I won't let you leave!**" _

_He was on you both in a flash, knife raised with every intention to kill. Your mother pushed you back into a corner to try and get you out of his way in the tiny kitchen. Your head smacked into edge of the kitchen countertop, vision blurring with stars flashing as you heard your mom scream._

_He laughed when his knife sunk into her. He laughed when she fell. He laughed as he continued to stab and mutilate her body on the floor while you were frozen with terror._

_Your vision turned black when a searing pain spread across your throat. Warmth spread across it and down your throat, you tried to scream but only let out a gurgled rasp. Your skin felt to tight as static filled your bones when you lost feeling in your legs, the kitchen was covered in blood and you could smell nothing but it's irony stench as you dropped. Like a spring coiling as tight as possible your magic compressed and tightened in you like never before. _

_His laughter turned to blood curdling screams as you felt your magic explode outward. Darkness consume you as you faintly heard a window break with the screams._

-*-*-*-

When you finally woke up you were covered in sweat and gasping for air. And based on the moisture on your face and the sore throat, you had been crying as well. Great, just what you needed. You growled under your breath in frustration as you scrubbed the tears away.

You hated nights like this. No matter if it was the memory on replay or your brain's twisted night terror of it, it always ended the same. You waking up in tears with a panic attack (or on the verge of one), feeling helpless and weak. Lately thing have gotten better but stress seemed to make the nightmares rear it's ugly head. 

It had been four days since your visit with the skeletons and since then you had inventory at work, a surprise health inspection, and not a moment of peace with your lunch breaks. The skeletons visited daily at the coffee shop now, and while it was nice, you liked having some moments to yourself. You almost felt like they were babysitting you. Blue gave everyone your phone number and now you're always being flooded with messages.

Your mentor, who was also your supplier for your heat blockers, also hadn't responded to any messages still and with each passing day you were getting more and more nervous. Both for him (he was your mentor, supplier, and at this point adopted family member to you) and the fact you could loose your job if your heat hits. You only had enough for three more days. Saying you were under stress was a understatement. 

Deep breath, in through the nose, hold and slowly exhale out the mouth. Repeat. After a few minutes your heartrate slowed to it's normal level and your breathing was back to somewhat normal. You picked up your phone to check the time. A little after one in the morning. Well it could be worse. 

With a few wiggles and kicks, you detangled yourself from your blankets to get up. Mercury was asleep in her dog bed so at least you didn't have to worry about disturbing her tonight. Grabbing some cloths, you make your way to the bathroom for a shower. All the sweat made you feel gross, and if you were going to be awake tonight you might as well make the most of it. After your shower (that totally did NOT make you moan in a lewd manner when you stepped under the water spray) you quickly got dressed and checked yourself out in the mirror.

Dressed in black combat boots, black cargo pants, black long sleeve shirt and matching black hoodie with a built in face mask. Nothing showed and the hood was large enough to cover your eyes. You had a watch to keep track of time and your compact bo staff hidden in one sleeve as a just in case. 

You looked like you were ready to either rob a jewelry store or you were a Allen Walker fanatic. Good enough for what you were planning.

As soon as you stepped out of the bathroom you took a deep breath and made your way to the darkest corner of the bedroom. You memorized your current location and had you exit clear in mind. You felt the familiar static sensation crawl over your skin and deep into your bones as you gathered you magic and prepared for the jump. All it took was a soft exhale and you fell through the shadow like falling into neverending pit. 

Dark.

Darker...

Darkness like words could not describe.....

All feeling of gravity disappeared and you were left with a sense of weightlessness. Floating or standing you did not know, the darkness surrounding you cling to you like a old friend. 

You were in a place of neverending darkness. A void. This wasn't your destination - it was more like a rest stop in between.

You had always come here when shadow jumping, even if it was just for a brief moment. The more you gained control over your magic the easier you were able to come here for as long as you wished. You liked going here sometimes to recharge and get away from it all. Just for a little bit. 

You weren't alone here though, you could here the faint sounds of the voids inhabitants echoing in the expanse of black. It sounded like a mixture of whale songs and growls. Growls, hums, clicks and whistles - each different in pitch and unique to it's owner. They didn't like you the first time you were truly able to visit the void. They growled and snarled, and some threatened you with their magic. But you, having a particularly bad day that day, growled and flashed your magic right back. Whatever you did seemed to work and now they come and say hi every time you visit now. Not that you were complaining, you loved their company and giving them pets.

"Fear not this night, you will not go astray..."

You smile when you heard some respond in the dark. You were neither signing nor using your voice, the void was funny like that. You were using your magic. Hell for all you knew you were doing the same whale like songs as they did. It took you almost a year of everyday visits and practice to really get the hang of it but it was well worth it. 

The inhabitants of the void were what you could describe as floating skulls. A cross between canine and dragon in looks, each were different in looks and size just like their songs they sing in the void. You loved them all, they acted like puppies.

Speaking of visits; you head a particularly deep sounding hum come closer, and your eyes spotted the flash of teal eyelights. Looks like Aries is coming to visit you.

"Though shadows fall still the star find a way."

Aries (you named them to try and keep track on who was who) was one of the first you met and one of the first to stick around after you challenged his growls. Close to the size SUV (horns not included) for a skull he was huge. He had massive horns that reminded you of a nubian ibex that were three times larger than his actual skull. Bright teal colored eyelights and magic, paired with a massive crack running across his muzzle - he was terrifying to look at at first. But really he was like a spoiled dog demanding to be petting every time you were here. Like a great Dane he was a gentle giant. 

As soon as he floated close enough he stared poking you in the stomach until you caved into his demands. Which you happily did. Who knew these skull puppies could be so smooth and almost velvety to the touch! You belly flopped your body on top of him (he hummed happily at that, and he held you with ease) as you started to pet him. You could feel the stress melting off while you gave him attention.

"Missed you buddy! Sorry that I haven't visited lately, work had been crazy and I met some new friends"

You began to tell him about your week and about you meeting all the skeletons. You couldn't help but laugh when Aries started to growl when you told him the crap Wings did.

You looked up from his skull when you heard high pitched whistles and clicks behind you. You braced yourself for impact as it slammed into your back at full speed. Ouch.

"Missed you too Vertigo." You said as you twisted around to pet the skull who you swear was trying to wiggle her way into the hood of your hoodie. She was the loudest and the smallest you have met so far. And the most hyperactivity ball of energy out of all the skulls. Maybe she was young compared to the others? You didn't know.

No horns or antlers other than tiny nubs on her skull, she looked like a red fox skull more than anything else. She was missing one eyelight and had a spiderweb design of cracks all over her skull. Bright white bone and all the cracks were filled with black, she looked like she had a rough start on life. You absolutely loved to draw her. Unlike Aries, she had a neon pink eyelight and magic. She was only about the size of a small rabbit and she loved nothing more than to float circles around you at lightspeed and make nests in your clothing. You named her Vertigo because you got dizzy trying to keep track of her. 

You stayed for a few minutes enjoying their company. You could hear more songs in the darkness and a few flashes of color every now and again. You had met a lot more skulls during different visits, but these two always stayed with you no matter what. There were a few more that hung back and watched, but they never came close enough for pets or frequent enough to be named. A pitty, you were happy to give out pets to anyone who wanted them!

"Stay safe guys, I'll try to visit soon. Love y'all." You gave them both a quick kiss on the skulls and got off of Aries. You felt much better now and you had to leave soon, the void was starting to make you limbs feel like they were falling asleep. Or maybe that was from you flopped on Aries, either way you had to go. With a few squeaks of protect you got Vertigo out of you hood and placed her on top of Aries. 

Aries, as patient as ever, allowed her to stay despite her bouncing. 

You gave them both a wave before jumping in the black. Within a split second you went from the void to your destination: a rooftop of an abandoned apartment building. Dark, out of the way from prying eyes and under a awning made out of scrap so you always had a shady place. Not that you needed a shady spot at the moment, it was still dark outside.

You adjusted your hood as you sniffed the air. Piss, cheap alchohol, and a few other things you didn't want to identify nearby on both the rooftop and nearby alleyways. But no scents of people here recently.

Good, you can play without distraction. 

You walk around and soak in your surrounding. Your eyes didn't need light like other people, your magic was always shadow related after all. This wasn't the first time you've been to this one roof but things change and you never wanted to jump blindly, so better safe than sorry you peeked around. You peek over the edge and do the same for the alley. With a nod you backed up a few steps, magic tightening under your skin with every step...

...And without hesitation, you promptly jumped off the edge of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a glimpse of magic and SKULL PUPPERS! Vertigo is based off a mini dachshund that I knew that was so hyperactive she would pee all over your shoes when she saw you. Aries is based off of a dog I had growing up who was a german shepard / great Dane / rottweiler / something else I can't remember mix. Monster sized dog that was bred to be a guard dog, he was the sweetest thing in earth that wouldn't hurt a fly.
> 
> The song reader is singing is called Fear Not This Night and it is from guild wars 2. Look it up on YouTube, I love that song.
> 
> Spoiler alert for the next chapter: it's okay she knows what shes doing it is not any kind of attempt on her life. Don't panic!
> 
> Edit 2/12/2020: Edited for minor details and spelling error fixes.


	8. Blood and Bones

Let it be known that you have never been afraid of heights. 

You always loved them even as a kid, no matter what it was. Climbing a rock wall or any type of tree you could get your hands on? Yes. Swing as high as possible just to jump off and possibly break something when you land? Hell yes, let's do it again! You were just a _tiny_ bit of a adrenaline junkie even at a young age. Blame it on being a prime!

So it was a good thing that you were not terrified of falling and heights like do many other people because _fuck_ you were falling fast!

As soon as your feet left the edge of the roof a almost feral looking grin spread across your face. Adrenaline pumped through every vein in your body as you swan dived into the shadow below. A quick trip through the void and you shot up in the darkness back onto the roof like a fucking rocket. You did a few corkscrew spins in the air before gravity dragged you back down.

You felt like a bird finally able to spread her wings.

What you were doing was more fun than practical. Shoot through a shadow at high speed from a tall location and reappear from another on the rooftop floor like a rocket. It was like the shadowy portal version of a trampoline and you fucking loved it. You could loose your momentum in the void and just reappear normally as if you just walked through a door, but where's the fun in that? You had some pent up energy thanks to your nightmares with no chance in hell for going back to sleep, and some magic to burn. You shot through one, got flung in the air, drop down at a insane speed back into the portal on the ground and back and forth you went. 

With some flips and spins while doing it. Gotta spice things up in life after all.

You had gotten the idea from a video game, but in your defense when you first tried it you never thought it would actually work! Your poor mentor, who was TRYING to trying to teach you control at the time, about had a heart attack when you showed him. He banned you from ever doing it on your yearly visits (he doesn't like it when you jump off his roof).

Which was a bummer because it was one of your favorite methods of having fun and practice with your magic. As long as you did it at night with surrounding darkness you were good. You loved the view of the city it gave you so high in the air, the wind whipping at your clothing, and because you use gravity and momentum to do most of the work it hardly did anything when it came to draining your magic.

After a few rounds of fun, you reappeared back on the roof in a normal fashion. Well, normal for you at any rate. You sniffed the air and looked around to make sure no one nearby. As much fun as it was, you never wanted to stay in one place for too long when using your magic. Too much risk of being caught. 

When you heard the drunken slurs of someone stumbling into the alley below, you knew it was time to relocate.

You set into a jog and with a few quick bursts of magic you shadow jumped from rooftop to rooftop. You jumped down after a few jumps to the alley and shadow jumped through an entire floor of a carport. Your course was erratic and unpredictable in case anyone was dumb enough to follow. Precaution was key when it came to being a mage. You climbed fences and dodged gross smelling dumpsters. You quickly lost track on how long you did this, and the only time you stopped was to pet a stray cat who was eating a cheeseburger.

As you were petting the cat, you noticed two things. One was that you were a panting mess, you breath came out in puffs of fog in the cold air and you felt like you were on the verge of overheating despite the cold weather. You looked at your watch and noticed you had been at it for at least two hours without remorse.

Fuck, maybe you overdid it a little bit. 

The second thing you noticed was that you were fucking lost. You were now at the edge of Ebott, nowhere near where you lived. Based on the waved of magical signatures from different people, you were somewhere in the monster district, or near a place with a lot of monsters congregated at the very least. You hoped for the latter, because if you were in the monster district it would be five hundred times harder explaining why you were here and try to convince people you meant no harm. Monsters were widely accepted but there were always assholes and hate groups trying to go after them.

And you weren't exactly dressed like a normal person right now. Feeling a little nervous and not wanting the shit beaten out of you, you pulled down the face cover and let it rest at your neck. Let it cover the scar and make you look less like a mugger. Worst case scenario you can just claim you like the color black (which you do, so it wouldn't be a full lie).

Silently you watched the cat get tired of you and trot away in the darkness. Your ears twitched when you listened to every detail around as you sniffed and tried to gather information on where exactly you were. You were in the alley behind several large buildings, so at least you were away from people for the moment. You had a dumpster and a few empty supply crates scattered around along with some crushed cardboard boxes.

The smell of unrecognizable booze and magic wafted through the air and the sounds of music could be heard through the brick wall of one of the buildings. You were tempted to head around the front and go inside, but the last thing you wanted was to try and explain why you were out in the middle of the night. And dressed in all black. And had a collapsible bo staff hidden up your sleeve.

Totally not suspicious at all! 

You scoffed at the idea and chose to stay outside and find your own way back. The last thing you needed was someone freaking out thinking you were going to rob the place. Or think you were apart of some stupid monster hate group. You turned around to begin your journey back home, but only got a dozen steps in before you smelled some people exit one of the building and enter into the alley you were in.

"Hey sweetash" *hic* "wacha don't on this sizeth of town?"

"Lemme take ya home and I'll show ya a real good time."

"Looks like a little beta got lost."

Of fucking course nothing could be easy for you! You slowly turn to see the group being you who was busy wolf whistling and making lewd comments. 

A group of four people, a even mix of both monsters and humans - all men and all drunk to some degree. Two alphas and two betas. All wanting to be a pain in your ass tonight. 

Well, so much for your fun. You noticed them not so subtly fanning out and trying to block your exits.

Fuck, you didn't want this.

Hackles raised and your teeth bared, you let loose the threatening growl to tell them to back the fuck up. A hand went into your hoodie sleeve ready to get the staff out as a just in case.

The group was stunned for a whole half second before challenging you back, some even had the balls to laugh.

Why couldn't they just leave you alone so you could go home?

"Hehehe, cute. Never thought a little kitten could growl like that." One of the alphas said with a sneer while stepping closer to you. He was a rat monster that looked like a chuck e cheese mascot who had been on a drinking binge for a solid week. Smelled like it too. The closer he got the more you stepped away. The final straw broke when he lunged to try and grab at your arm.

Wrong move asshole!

You had no intention to kill but damnit you were more than ready to defend yourself. You sidestepped out of his reach and kicked him in the stomach so hard it sent him tumbling into his friends. That pissed the whole group off.

"Fuckin bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" One of the humans slurred while pulling out a switchblade, the other human raised their fists. while the monsters in the group started to flash their attack magic ready to strike. Their laughter was replace with aggressive growls full of threats and violence. 

You challenged their growl right back. You no longer looked nor sounded like a little beta, your body language and growls were in full alpha mode. Hood hiding most of your face, teeth bared in a snarl, bo staff slid put of the sleeve and snapped to full size ready to be used, and stance screaming you were ready for war - you might be short but you could be terrifying when you want to be. 

One of the monsters in the back of the group looked like they were starting to regret their decisions. They weren't expecting this from you. But once one of the men made their first move to you with a roar they followed like sheep.

**THWACK!**

You sidestepped drunken swings of his switchblade and counter by hitting him upside of the head with your staff. Oof, he might have a mild concussion from that. One idiot tried going behind you and ended up with a broken nose. You internally cringed at the crunching when the end of you staff met it at full force.

Unfortunately for you these men had tenacity and it was four against one. The humans were easy to fend off, their balance and strike were imparted from the alchohol, but they were bigger than you and every time they went down they would get back up.

The monsters were a different story. It was like fighting a angry drunk mage. One disappeared, ran away or what you didn't know, but rat boy was still fighting strong. White hot bullets made out of pure magic shot through the air like a angry swarm of bees. You had to try to dodge not onto the humans strikes but him as well.

This was a losing fight and you knew it, but you weren't going down without a fight. You had gotten half out of the way, one down the other missing, but two were still fighting without remorse. You already got a nasty looking slice over the bridge of your nose thanks to a blade getting too close, a bloody nose and multiple bruises and cuts fucking everywhere. Slowly they were chipping away at your defences and it was starting to show.

You sharply hissed in pain as a shot of white hot magic went straight through your left shoulder. You grunted when another scrapped your side. 

Intent was everything for magic, for both mages and monsters. You held yours back in case of onlookers and for the fact you didn't want to kill anyone. 

He on the other hand wanted you dead the more the fight went on. Each time you got hit it felt like someone actually shot you with a gun. You rolled away an inch before another tried to hit your heart. Your heartbeat was pounding in your ears so hard it was making it hard to hear anything. 

The human gained the upper hand and practically threw you into the side of the nearby dumpster while you were trying to do dodge another bullet. The air was forced out of your lungs along with a raspy scream as you felt a rib break when a boot slammed into your ribs before you had a chance to get up.

You could barely hear him taunt you as you tried to get up. You ears rang, your vision started to darker around the corners. Blood poured out of your mouth and nose while your breathing was nothing but a wheeze. Your limbs violently shook as you forced yourself up on your hands and knees...only to be kicked in the ribs again.

What happened next you weren't entirely sure. Your body was shutting down from both injuries and exhaustion, your vision fading to black more and more against your will as you faintly heard a mix of cursing and screaming from your attackers. Next thing you know through your hazy mind you were surrounded by a cage of orange glowing bones as the screams intensified. You were slipping in and out of consciousness at this point, and you could barely make out a thing. By the time the screaming quit you were being gently lifted up by someone.

Warmth surrounded you along with the scent of hickory smoke and dog treats. You could barely hear another person bark out orders as you blacked out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm I wonder who it is? Before anyone asks - no it's not Edge. He gets his own special chapter in the future.
> 
> Edit 2/12/2020: Fixed spelling errors and added minor detail.


	9. Comforts and Concerns

"come on darlin', try an' stay awake fer me." 

No matter what he tried with both words and gentle shakes, you were completely unresponsive. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of your chest along with the sad little wheeze your lungs were making (he heard the cracks when you got kicked, that couldn't have been good), Rus would have thought for sure you had died. Weren't humans supposed stay awake when injured? Or was that just for head injuries? He was great at healing monsters, but monsters weren't the same as humans. All those squishy bits were very different compared to magical dust.

Fuck. This was not how any of them expected to find their soulmate. They knew who you were, both he and Black had been dragged to both of Gaster's god awful house meeting about you. Rus thought he would meet you sometime during movie night or something...not finding you in an alleyway getting the shit beaten out of you in a four vs one brawl!

When they had walked by the alley, both had just gotten off their shifts and were making their way back to the lodge. Black had been busy with the guard tonight while he was working as a bouncer for one of the local night clubs. Rus could have taken a shortcut back home, sure, but both wanted to be away from the chaos for a few minutes. 

Also Black loathed laziness so even if he didn't want to, he was walking tonight.

It was a good thing both he and his brother had decided to take the long way home tonight, because as soon as they were a yard away from the entrance to the alley they stopped when their souls lurched in pain and they very quickly heard your distressed soul song afterwards.

Your once sweet little melody had changed it's tune for battle. What once would have sounded like a pleasant violin was now a shaken but rather menacing sounding cello. Deep, threatening, but scared all the same. 

By the time they reached the fight scene, both had the displeasure of seeing you get the shit kicked out of you.

They didn't show any mercy with your attackers. If it wasn't for some of the guard joining them with all of the commotion in the alleyway, they would have dusted those assholes for sure. But no, no one died...

They just _wished_ they were dead.

Rus took off his coat and gently wrapped it around your small frame in Hope's of stopping some of the bleeding (as much as he HATED laundry - he didn't care about blood getting on it, a good washing with some magic got any stain out) and to get you out of the cold night air. With one arm slip under you knees and the other supporting your back, he rolled you from you side close to his chest and lifted you bridle style as gently as he could manage.

The tiny involuntary whine of pain you made when he lifted you up really wasn't helping his nerves right now. He held you close to his chest in both a comforting and protective manner.

"sorry." Rus quietly whispered with concern as he tried to readjust you for a more comfortable position (which wasn't much). His mind raced with a thousand questions and concerns while his amber eyelights watched his brother on the other end of the alley.

To anyone onlookers both brothers were calm and collected on the outside, especially Black who was dealing with the guard at the moment. But in reality both were flipping the fuck out on the inside. While it varied between the two minds both had similar questions.

Why were you out so far on the outskirts of town at this time of night? 

Why the fuck did you take on four different drunks, both with knives and magic attacks?

And did you seriously only have a glorified stick to defend yourself with?!

Black was internally screaming with a cocktail of emotions (secretly proud that his soulmate wasn't a coward who back down from a fight, but on the flip side of the coin he wanting to strangle you because of your stupidity), while Rus on the other hand definitely needed a smoke later. 

The only signs of not being in total control of their emotions was the burnt brushfire smell of agitation that clogged the alleyway, though thankfully it blended in with the stench of everything else in the area. The smell of old dumpsters, blood, sweat, and heavy scents of aggression was so strong in the area Rus wished he had a way to turn his sense of smell off. He had the best sense of smell out of the entire household (perks of being a alpha and being well...him), and he picked up on every little detail when no one else could. Pheromones? Easy. Medications and/or drugs? Get him close enough and he could list them off for you.

Speaking of scents, yours was a little off...

"Mutt!" Rus pulled himself out of his thoughts and snapped his attention to his brother. It appears he was able to get the guard off their tailbone for the time being. "We're Leaving. Be Prepared To Take A Shortcut, The Guards Will Clean Up This..." Black paused himself to look around at the blood spattered alley with a sneer. "Mess."

By 'mess' he meant drag off the four who were, depending on the individual, either unconscious, seriously injured, or a bit of both. You had two down for the count (one looked like he tried to run away and tripped into a wall) by the time they arrived at the scene, but they made sure none of them would ever bother again.

"yes m'lord." He walked over to Black and allowed him to grab ahold of his arm. Black never approved of shortcuts but it appeared to be nessicery at the moment. With you still secured in his grasp he gather his magic for a quick shortcut through the void and straight to the front door of the lodge.

As soon as they walked through the door, both skeletons breathed sighs of relief. The house was quiet - everyone was either asleep, out of the house, or busy doing their own thing. Good. A distracted mind made a soul songs harder to hear, so hopefully they could get you cleaned up amd healed before all hell broke loose. Black immediately split off to find a first aid kit and monster candy while Rus took another shortcut straight to his bedroom to try and draw as little attention from the household members as possible. 

Another bit of good news (for Rus) was that shortcuts didn't bother you. Though that might have been because you were currently unconscious. He was just glad that he didn't have to clean vomit off his boots at the moment. First trips through the voids tend to be...unpleasant for most to put it lightly.

Rus set you on the bed and waited for his brother. While he wanted nothing more than to start healing you up immediately after arriving in the bedroom, he knew enough about humans to know that closing up a wound with shit packed into it would cause more harm than good. 

With a frustrated and tired sounding groan he scrubbed his face. Why couldn't it be easy like healing monsters? 

He looked over to you, still passed out but alive at least. "ya like makin' it a interestin' for everyone huh?"

The bleeding had stopped, thank the stars for that, but you were extremely pale looking. After pulling the hood of your hoodie back he could tell that you were utterly exhausted looking; dark bags were under your eyes and it looked like it had been ages since you had a proper nights sleep. He grimaced at the bloody knife wound going across the bridge of your nose. Even with healing magic that was going to leave a massive scar.

You were covered in a mix of blood (both yours and other peoples) and enough dirt it looked like you had just walked off the set of a slasher movie. The scent of blood, sweat and filth clung onto both you and your tattered clothing but he couldn't pick up your actual scent, it was hidden under a blanket of medications he hadn't noticed since living in the underground. Different types he couldn't name but they all served the same purpose. To suppress and remove scent.

He narrowed his sockets in both suspension and curiosity. Why on earth would a human ever need or want to use suppressors? Those types of medications was notorious for being hellishly expensive and it gave the user a wrath of issues thanks to side effects. Most of the time it did more harm than good.

Hell, he didn't think suppressors were even made for human use.

With a click from the bedroom door, Black entered in with a first aid kit, rags and a bowl of water. No monster candy, guess you were getting healed the old fashioned way. 

Rus raised a bone brow when he saw Black scent the room only to scrunch up his nose bridge in both disgust possibly suspicion. He didn't have as good of senses as Rus did, but he was a alpha just like him and lived in the same underground.

"ya notice too, huh?"

Black made a unhappy (and tired, not that Rus would ever point that out) sounding hum as he put the supplies down next to the bed. "Based On The Lack Of Scent, She's On A Suppressor."

Rus huffed a breath at that while taking a rag to clean the knife wound on your face. "little kitten 'er is on some interestin stuff. the shits she's on is strong enough to the point that I can't smell anything else."

It was kinda annoying him in all honesty, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Nothing ever got past his sense of smell.

Black paused at that information. He looked down at you on the bed, probably trying to guess on _why_ on earth you would ever need or want something like that.

"Let's Just Get This Over With Before The Others Find Out. We'll Question Her When She Wakes Up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write, edit, cut, delete, rewrite, repeat. This is one those chapters that was slammed with writers block and since it's my favorite pair of skeles I am a nervous wreck hoping I write them okay.
> 
> In case anyone is mad that Black isn't as intense as he's usually written in other thing - this chapter he's with just his brother in most of it. You'll have you typical tyrant when he's around others and not just his brother. (I like giving him and others some depth, he won't be a one dimensional character)
> 
> Also since swapfell had the similar mindset of kill or be killed like underfell, suppressants were a well known thing in their universe. Plus nothing gets past the captain of the royal guard and his mutt!


	10. Your Own Worst Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: panic attack.

When you first opened your eyes, the first thing you saw was darkness. A vast, endless plain of nothingness you were all too familiar with. You were laying down (or at least you think you were down in considering there was no real up or down here), eyes searching the abyss while listening to the songs of it's inhabitants echo in the darkness.

You were in the void. Again.

"Hello darkness my old friend." You groaned out as you tried to rub you eyes only to groan louder with how sore you felt. Holy shit you feel like you had been hit by a freight train! Every muscle was screaming and breathing was a challenge in itself. 

Why the fuck were you in the void? The last thing you remembered was you being in an alleyway and-

Memories began to flood back to you.

Oh.

Well shit.

You had taken things too hard, got into a fight and to top it all off you lost against a bunch of drunks. You had been training for years for self defense and you still fucking lost.

Good job. The back of your mind was busy calling you an idiot for your decision making.

If you hadn't been so tired and drained from your previous activities you could have beaten them all down in a minutes flat. Hell, if you chose to use your magic they all would have been dead in a heartbeat. But no, you didn't want to kill anyone unless you had no other choice and you sure as hell didn't want anyone finding out you were a mage. 

What did you get in return? You got the shit beaten out of you.

At least you knew why you were here though. You didn't know the exacts but at this moment you were happy for the reprieve. This wasn't you first rodeo and you knew once you got out of the void and fully woke back up it was going to suck big time. 

This, unfortunately for you, wasn't the first time you had been beaten to unconsciousness (you can thank your shitty excuse of a father for that). You weren't fully here, kinda just you mind? Or your soul? Ah fuck it - you didn't know and you were too sore to come up with a good excuse. It was like an out of body experience that allowed your magic to replenish so you could heal up a little faster, or at least keep you alive. 

You were pretty much the worst mage in existence when it came to healing. 

You huffed under your breath and steeled your sore self as you tried to sit up. Hints the word 'try', you got a whole inch up before flopping back down. As soon as you started to move a loud and rather frantic sounding series of chirps broke out from behind your head. You twisted around to see the familiar hot pink eyelight of Vertigo looking at you while she tried to make a nest out of your hood like always. You had just barely missed hitting your head on her. 

"Sorry hun."

You also saw Aries (along and a couple other skulls you didn't recognize) squished around you like boney SUV sized pillows. You gave the two you knew reassuring pets.

"I'm okay guys, I'm still alive." You said with a pained wheeze. You grimaced knowing you were doing a piss poor job at reassuring them.

Vertigo snuggled closer to you while the others still looked various degrees of worried and pissed (big shock there). Aries looked like he was one step away from ripping through the void to incinerate whoever hurt you. You didn't think he could do that considering you've only seen the skull puppies in the void, but the thought was nice.

You gave him extra pets to settle him down as your mismatched eyes looked at the newcomers that you snuggled up against you. Both were much larger in size compared to Vertigo but nowhere near as large as Aries. Neither tried growling or showing agression towards you and both were happily against you and making no move on leaving anytime soon.

"Uh...hi?" You asked to them both and watched them perk up now that your attention was on them.

The closest was next to your left side. Light mint green eyelight that were so light they were almost white looking with four short but very sharp looking horns on his skull. No cracks or anything missing, and the sounds he was making almost resembled dolphin clicks. He practically melted when you started to pet him.

"I'll call you...Pisces." 

(Yes you had a theme with all the names you really couldn't help yourself. Hell, Mercury was named after a planet and you couldn't resist a zodiac theme for these cuties. Even Vertigo was a play on Virgo.)

"And as for you..." you mused and turn your attention to the one on your right. Slightly larger than Pisces, and had two large impala like horns on his head. He had bright rust orange eyelights with a few cracks along his jawline. Though calm in appearance you had a sense that he was inwardly stewing similar to Aries. His angry stewing evaporated when you started to give him pets. He had a deep sounding song to him. Kinda like a blue whale.

You hummed in the back of your throat while in thought. If you remembered right some colors were associated with each sign, but you memory was a little spotty on that. Ah whatever you'll just pick one that sounded good for him. 

"I'm gonna call you Capricorn."

He made no complaint while you rubbed his skull and you chalked that up as a win. You snuggled up with your skull puppy pile and got comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you could get while surrounded by a bunch of skulls. 

You needed to keep yourself busy and distracted so you gave each attention with pets and cuddles. The last thing you wanted right now was to be alone with your thoughts.

It was nice being with your little pack, at first. But in the void your mind loved to wonder, and it chose to be your worst enemy tonight.

You didn't know how long it took while you were petting the skulls. But the longer you laid there the more your thoughts slowly became more and more darker with each passing minutes.

Thoughts filled with what ifs and worry. Doubt, fears, and would haves. Like a dam breaking you were flooded with thoughts you did want to deal with.

_How bad of shape will you be waking up? Will you be alone or with people around you?_

You breathing became harder as your chest tightened. No nononono...you didn't want this, now was not the time for a panic attack! You took a few deep breaths in through the nose and slowly out of the mouth to try to calm yourself and you mind.

It wasn't working.

_Would you be safe when you wake up? Or would you have to immediately have defend yourself because of the worst? _

The more you thought the more your chest started to hurt.

_Will you have to kill again to stay alive...?_

A harsh shiver wracked your body while worst case scenarios flooded your mind despite your efforts to push them back. With a sharp grasp of pain you ended curled into yourself while ignoring the worried chirps of your companions. The gravity of your situation and how vulnerable you truly were started to sink in and with it your mind was in a downward spiral with zero remorse for you.

Tears dropped down your cheeks while you were curled up. You hated it, you felt so weak amd worthless right now. Powerless to defend yourself. 

Powerless against your own mind.

_Were you still even in the alleyway or did someone choose to drag you off?_

Another sharp pain shot through your sternum as you let out a whimper. Each pulse of pain was enough to make your whole body shutter and jerk. You could have sworn you felt something cracked inside of you.

This suddenly didn't feel like your average panic attack. You were used to that tight chest, unable to breath feeling when it hit but this...?

...it kinda felt like you were dying, and that wasn't helping your panic whatsoever.

_You can't think yourself to death, right?_

Your hissed as you chest chose to tighten again.

...

_RIGHT?!_

Oh god you didn't want to know that answer to that. You forced yourself through your breathing exercises while you tried to reach out through your magic. 

It felt like a frayed string between here and your body. You focus on it the best you could to try and get yourself awake.

You wanted to wake up. You NEEDED to wake up.

Wake up...

...

_Wake. Up._

...

_ **W A K E** _

...

_ **U P !** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *5 whole scrapped chapters later.* Screw it! I had to cut my original idea in two parts - you guys are getting another chapter real soon. I'm not good at transaction scenes without giving people whiplash.
> 
> And even then some things feel sudden. Though to be fair with the attacks I've had in the past sudden is pretty common. All it takes is one little thing to trigger the landslide effect.
> 
> Reader is not okay here, she's not the kind of person to shrug this kind of stuff off. More like shove it aside, bottle it up until things explode. 
> 
> She might be both a prime and a mage but shit does effect her even if it take a while to hit. In the end, she's still human. Also can you think yourself to death? I...I don't wanna know. As someone with anxiety, depression, and a shit ton of panic attacks that idea alone terrifies me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: Please god just give me one good day.
> 
> God: Ugh, you again? Give it a rest honey!

(Holy shit this is taking forever. Yes i am still doing the chapter, I may have to rewrite it but I am DETERMINED!)

Authors note #2:

I hope everyone had good holidays and a great new year. May your 2020 be do much better than 2019. Back to back holidays with a large family is a bitch to say the least.

I spent the entirety of January and a little bit of this month sick. For the love of god people if you are coughing or sneezing cover up! I had a common cold at first for a week and halfway through that my mom comes home from work with a bacterial chest infection that was one step away from walking pneumonia and she ended up caughing on me right when I was just starting to feel well and guess who got sick right after that. *points to self*.

I'm well now, hurray for that.

All the damage from my last note is fixed and grandma's 100% from her dislocated hip. I am so very thankful for every single comment I got. I may not be able to reply to all of them (some are so nice I want to frame them, seriously I cry) and I love this community so damn much you have no idea.

I made a tumblr! If you have asks, art or anything please swing by there. The blog is for all my writting and fun stuff. Since I am using the app I have no clue how to copy shit on there yet so search chaoswithfics. I have the same cat in broth profile picture and banner. Her name is Priss by the way.

The chapter is coming. It's taking ages, but I refuse to give up!

Love you all and see you soon

\- Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and everything is written on my phone. If anything is misspelled or anything like that let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love all kudos, comments and bookmarks. If any fan art is made let me know so I can show it off! :3
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr!  
https://chaoswithfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
